Une Nouvelle Ere
by Look-at-Gaia
Summary: C'est une nouvelle ère de piraterie lancés par Monkey D Luffy, aussi appelé "Luffy au Chapeau de Paille"  nan, sans blague .  Après la mort du Seigneur des Pirates, les mers sont plus agités qu'avant et des nouveau pirates écument les mers.
1. La Fin d'une Legende ?

L'exécution publique du seigneur des pirates à Est Blue aura lieu dans une semaine dans sa ville natale à 3 heures. Aucun mouvement n'est attendu de la part de sont équipage, venez nombreux.

En effet, une semaine après une foule immense s'était réunie autour de l'échafaud pour assister à l'événement. Un peu à l'écart se tenait l'équipage du seigneur des pirates qui étaient restés silencieux jusque là.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! murmura l'un d'eux

- C'est pourtant vrai ! Pourquoi on ne le délivrait pas ?

- C'est un ordre du capitaine, dans n'importe quelle situation, nous devons lui obéir, répondit un autre

- Qu'allons-nous devenir ?

- On va faire comme il nous à dit

- …

Tous se turent. Le Seigneur des Pirates montait déjà sur l'échafaud. Il était entouré de plusieurs marines et menotté de granit marin. Plusieurs " Il arrive" se firent entendre dans le foule. Malgré son état, le pirate se tenait droit et souriait. Sa cape flottait au vent ainsi que ses cheveux noirs. Un enfant cria.

- Chut … dit sa mère

Le Seigneur des Pirate lança un regard vers ses compagnons et leurs sourit. Ces derniers le regardèrent tristement. Comment le pirate pouvait-il garder le sourire dans une situation pareille ?

Le hors la loi s'agenouilla sur l'échafaud. Il baissa la tête et son visage fut caché sous son chapeau. Un marine haut gradé s'avança vers lui et prit un den-den muchi pour parler au monde entier.

- Nous sommes réunis pour l'exécution publique du Seigneur des Pirates, "Monkey D Luffy", dit "Luffy au Chapeau de Paille".

Le garçon sourit en entendant son nom. Il leva la tête et dit :

- Je ne regrette rien de ma vie. Je n'ai pas de trésor mais j'ai laissé le One Piece à sa place, je ne suis pas devenu pirate pour ça. Etre un pirate n'est pas seulement amasser de la fortune, c'est aussi une aventure !

Il fit un grand sourire et se furent ses dernières paroles.

- LUFFY ! crièrent en chœur les pirates du Chapeau de Paille dont certains pleuraient

Dans Fushia, certains crièrent de joie, d'autres, qui avaient connu le pirate depuis son enfance se turent sous le choque.

Flashback : 

- Ca fait des jours qu'on se bat contre la marine, même Luffy doit faiblir ! cria Usopp

- C'est sûr que ça fait déjà 6 ans qu'il est le Seigneur des Pirates, il est très recherché ! répondit Robin

La bataille faisait rage quelques pas plus loin. Les deux pirates se jetèrent une fois de plus sur leurs asseyant. Un peu plus loin Luffy se battait contre plusieurs officiers hauts gradés de la Marine. Le garçon au chapeau de paille saignait à plusieurs endroit mais ne reculait pas et envoyait des coups à ses adversaires sans répit. A droite Zorro, qui avait une grande entaille sur la jambe, parait et attaquait d'autres sabreurs. A côté de lui Sandy venait de faire fuir plusieurs marine mais d'autres venaient déjà contre lui. Nami et Brook couvraient Chopper qui soignait Franky, gravement blessé. Les marines, très nombreux, n'arrêtaient pas d'arriver et commençaient à prendre du terrain sur les pirates.

- Je comprends pourquoi c'est le Seigneur des Pirates, dit l'un d'eux. Ils sont infatigables ou quoi ? s'écria un sergent.

Les Chapeaux de Paille se battaient tant qu'ils pouvaient mais après des jours de combat, la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir et ils étaient très blessés. Un marine arriva à passer des menottes en granit marin à Luffy.

- Luffy ! cria Nami en voyant que son capitaine ne pouvait conter plus que sur sa force physique.

Zorro essaya de se frayer un passage vers le Seigneur des Pirates pour briser les menottes avec son sabre mais plusieurs vices amiraux lui barrèrent la route. Sanji venait de se faire blesser à la jambe avec une balle et avait du mal à se battre. Usopp était presque à court de munitions. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'amiral en Chef de la Marine cria :

- Chapeau de Paille ! Tu es foutu !

Le capitaine se battait tant qu'il pouvait, mais il était très limité sans son pouvoir. Brook et Robin se trouvèrent eux aussi avec du granit marin accroché à l'un de leur poignet. Le musicien se retransforma en squelette normal. Nami alla protéger Chopper, toujours en train de donner les premiers soins à Franky, qui était lui aussi un utilisateur du fruit du démon. Mais elle se fit prendre dans un fouet et un amiral passa accrocha des menottes à l'une des pattes de Chopper qui se retransforma en renne au nez bleu.

- Robin ! Brook ! Chopper ! cria Nami

- Ca va je devrais encore pouvoir me battre ! dit l'archéologue

Mais la moitié des pirates ne pouvaient plus se battre correctement ou même plus du tout ! Le combat dura encore jusqu'à ce que l'Amiral en Chef attrape Luffy. Le Seigneur des Pirates se débâti.

- Baisse tes poings et rend-toi Chapeau de Paille, ou tes compagnons son perdu.

Des Marine arrivèrent tant bien que mal à métriser les pirates et mirent des sabres sous la gorge de chacun. Voyant cela, le capitaine baissa les mains et la tête.

- Luffy ! crièrent ses nakamas. Ne fait pas ça !

- Je suis désolé les amis … ne n'est pas le choix … dit leur capitaine

L'amiral en Chef lui fit signe d'avancer. Le pirate le suivit sans discuter. Les "Chapeaux de Paille" savaient se qui attendait leur capitaine.

- Non ! s'écria Zorro

- Attendez ! protesta Nami. Pouvons-nous lui parler ?

Un amiral demanda à son supérieur qui haussa les épaules.

- Nous avons le capitaine, c'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant, qu'ils parlent.

Les pirates s'approchèrent du bateau où venait de monter le Seigneur des Pirates.

- Luffy … dit la navigatrice

- C'était mon destin … il fallait bien qu'ils m'attrapent un jour … J'ai quelque chose à vous demander …

- Tout ce que tu veux ! s'écria Sanji

Le pirate au chapeau de paille regarda ses compagnons.

- Ne faites rien pour me délivrer s'il vous plait …

- Mais … protesta Usopp

- Non, c'est comme ça ! le coupa Luffy. Et encore une chose.

Il posa le regard sur chacun de ses amis.

- Je voudrais que cet équipage ne cesse d'exister …

Il regarda son sabreur.

- Zorro … je compte sur toi …

- Mais … Luffy … je ne pourrais pas …

Sanji mis la main sur l'épaule de son ancien rival pour le faire taire. Alors que des marines demandaient à Luffy de les suivre, le capitaine dit :

- Qui sait, quelqu'un qui tient un grand destin viendra peut-être vous rejoindre …

Ses paroles, inhabituellement sage, sonnaient comme une prophétie aux oreilles des pirates. Lorsque le Seigneur des Pirates commençait à disparaître dans l'ombre, Nami s'avança et dit :

- Nous ne te trahirons pas Luffy

Fin du Flashback

Toute légende à une fin, et c'est là la fin d'une ère de piraterie, et le début d'une nouvelle. Luffy au Chapeau de Paille n'est plus, les pirates vont êtres plus actifs que jamais dans le monde.


	2. Une Nouvelle Aventure

C'est 11ans après l'exécution de "Monkey D Luffy" que notre histoire commence. Sur une île du Nouveau Monde :

Capitaine ! Capitaine ! cria un pirate en courant. Le Thoussand Sunny vient d'accoster sur cette île !

Un homme avec un bras d'acier se leva.

Que veulent-ils ? demanda-t-il

Je ne sais pas, une "discussion entre empereurs pirates" d'après leur capitaine

…

Le pirate se leva et prit la direction de la mer ou venait d'accoster le bateau. En effet l'équipage pirate était devant leur bateau, à leur tête, le capitaine.

Que veux-tu Roronoa ? demanda le pirate à la main de fer

L'homme qui était face à lui avait un œil barré d'une cicatrice et trois sabres à la ceinture.

Te demander un service Kidd ! répondit-il

Dans un petit village d'East Blue :

Au revoir ! Je vais aller directement dans le Nouveau Monde pour les trouver, ça ne sera pas facile mais avec l'aide de Shanks, j'y arriverais ! cria un garçon brun en s'éloignant sur son embarcation

Il partie en mer et après quelques heures rejoignit un bateau. En l'entendant arriver, un homme lui dit :

Ah c'est toi ! Monte, on t'attendait !

Le jeune homme sourit et monta à l'aide d'une corde qu'on venait de lui lancer. Dans le bateau, il fut accueillit par Shanks, l'un des quatre empereurs pirates (qui se faisait vieux).

Ah Black ! T'as réussi à venir ! Je m'en doutais ! Prêt pour l'aventure ?

Oui ! répondit le garçon très excité.

Parfais ! Tu veux toujours les rejoindre ?

Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?

Shanks se gratta la tête.

Non rien, comme ça. Tu me fais tellement penser à un gosse que j'ai connu jadis …

Black regarda son hôte d'un air abasourdi.

Qui ?

Je suis sûr que tu le connais sans le savoir

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules et fit le tour du bateau. Il fit un signe de tête à Ben en passant puis s'assit sur la barrière à côté de la proue. N'ayant pas de Fruit de Démon, il ne craignait rien en tombant à l'eau. La journée passa très vite et se fut bientôt l'heure de manger.

Au fait, comment on fait pour aller dans le Nouveau Monde ? demanda Black

On passe par la Route de Tous les Périls, répondit Ben en rigolant

Nan, ça je le sais, mais comment on fait pour y aller DIRECTEMENT comme vous dites ?

Shanks sorti une sorte de sablier avec une aiguille et une inscription sur le dessus.

On utilise un Eternal Pose qui nous guide directement à une île du Nouveau Monde, c'est notre île de "reliment"

De "reliment" ? répéta le brun

Oui, c'est une île où on aime bien passer quelques jours

Black hocha la tête et recommença à manger. Après le repas, tous allèrent se coucher sauf le garçon qui sorti sur le pont. Il y trouva le capitaine du bateau.

Merci, murmura-t-il

De quoi ? demanda le pirate aux trois cicatrices sur l'œil

De m'emmener dans le Nouveau Monde

L'homme de regarda, presque tristement.

C'est normal.

Comment es-tu sûr qu'ils vont m'accepter ? demanda le jeune brun

Je le sais, c'est tout … répondit l'Empereur Pirate

Malgré qu'il n'en ajoute pas plus, Black savait que le capitaine ne lui disait pas tout. Shanks s'assit à côté de son invité en souriant.

Je suis sûr qu'il serait fier de toi !

Qui ? demanda le jeune pirate

Ton père

Black sourit tristement. Il aurait bien aimé que le pirate ait raison. Le capitaine regarda la mer au loin puis dit :

Quand on sera arrivé sur GrandLine, on ne prendra que qu'une semaine et demi pour atteindre le Nouveau Monde.

Et on est loin de GrandLine ? demanda le jeune pirate

Non, dans quelques jours

L'hôte du bateau se rendit compte qu'il était très proche de son objectif et qu'il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

T'utilise quelle arme en combat en fait ? demanda l'Empereur pirate

Black fit un sourire sournois et sorti de sa poche huit lames d'aciers, il s'en accrocha un sur chaque doigt et serra le poing. Sur chaque main, il avait quatre grandes lames qui dépassaient.

Pas mal ! dit le pirate

Ouais, je l'appel Stenka ! C'est Quelch qui me l'a donné, expliqua le jeune garçon

Les pirates décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Black fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui le secouait.

Hé oh, Black, réveilles-toi ! entendait le garçon.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Ben qui lui souriait. Le jeune brun se leva et vit qu'il était presque midi. Il monta sur le pont et parti déjeuner avec les autres pirates. Au milieu, Shanks se leva et annonça :

On arrivera à GrandLine dans la nuit, quand on y sera entré, on pourra se reposer.

Le jeune pirate fut heureux en entendant la nouvelle.

Après le déjeuné, Black décida de se rendre utile. Il parti chercher des provisions dans la calle, à la demande du cuisinier. Quand il retourna sur le pont, Lucky demanda d'aller chercher un marteau car un clou dépassait du pont. Encore une journée qui passa très vite. A la tombé de la nuit, le jeune pirate aperçut un phare.

On va arriver, lui souffla Yasopp

Black sourit et monta sur la vigie pour pouvoir mieux observer. Il ne voulait rien manquer de son entrée sur la Route de Tous les Périls. Le bateau s'engagea bientôt dans un passage entre les montagnes et pris un courant fort. Après une vague de neige, et une chaleur étouffante, le navire retourna sur une mer calme.

Ca y est ! Je suis sur GrandLine ! Cria le pirate en levant les bras.

Il redescendit de la vigie et parti vers Shanks qui semblait perdu dans ses pensés en regardant la mer. Black s'approcha de l'Empereur Pirate.

Que-ce que tu compte leur dire quand tu vas leur demander de me garder ? demanda le garçon

L'homme aux trois cicatrices se tourna vers le "mousse" et lui sourit.

C'est toi qui leur demanderas, moi, je ne dirai rien

Le brun ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à vrai dire. Il décida d'aller dormir, du moins d'essayer, car il était sûrement trop excité pour dormir.

Ce n'était pas l'aube quand Black se leva. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il voguait avec l'équipage du Roux sur la Route de Tous les Périls et il se faisait bien à la vie de pirate. Les pirates lui expliquaient beaucoup de chose sur le Nouveau Monde et le jeune homme avait maintenant déjà entendu parler de presque tous les équipages du Nouveau Monde. Il avait déjà vu quelques navires avec un pavillon noir qui s'éloignaient en voyant la voile de Shanks. Dans la journée, le capitaine annonça :

Tiens, ce n'est pas le bateau de Baggy ça ?

Mais "le Clown" n'était déjà plus visible. Après quelques heures, pour la première fois, un bateau s'approcha. Un pirate, qui était sûrement le capitaine s'avança le plus près des "Roux" possible.

Le Roux ! cria-t-il. Comment peux-tu naviguer ici ? Ca fait des années que j'essaye de voguer sur cette mer et je reviens en East Blue après quelques jours a chaque fois car me équipage n'en peut plus ! Je vais de démonter !

C'est qui ? fit Shanks

Ca ne serait pas Creek ? demanda Lucky. Il avait déjà essayé de nous battre il y a une quinzaine d'année

Ouais, peut-être. Qui se porte volontaire pour leur régler leur compte ?

Rockstar se proposa avec un autre pirate qui sortait ses sabres. Deux autres pirates se portèrent volontaire. Black s'avança vers le capitaine au seul bras.

Je voudrais y aller aussi, dit-il.

Si tu veux, ce sera ton premier combat en tant que pirate, répondit Shanks en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Le jeune garçon suivit ses amis. Ils sautèrent sur le bateau adverse. Black mit Shenka à ses mains et commença à combattre. Les Don Creek n'étaient pas très forts et Rockstar et les autres avançaient très bien. Même le garçon brun se débrouillait bien. En quelques minutes il ne restait plus que le capitaine en état de se battre. Mais il ne tint pas longtemps face à eux cinq.

Le lendemain, Shanks décida de s'arrêter sur une île pour refaire les provisions de nourriture.

C'est une île printanière, déclara-t-il. On ne restera que quelques heures.

Black se promena sur l'île et comprit pourquoi l'Empereur Pirate avait dit que c'était une île "printanière". Les arbres étaient en fleurs et les oiseaux chantaient, et ce, pour toujours.

Une semaine était passé depuis l'arrivé du brun sur GrandLine, après quelques combats, il avait perfectionné quelques techniques. Il était sur le pont en train de s'entrainer avec Ben. Quelques pirates les regardaient. Le soleil illuminait le combat d'entrainement et les pirates riant en voyant Black se faire jeter à terre puis se relever sans relâche. Le jeune homme commençait à être essoufflé mais il continuait.

Tu as bien progressé en quelques jours, remarqua Ben.

Black le remercia d'un signe de tête puis rangea ses lames, il savait que le pirate ne commentait qu'à la fin. Le brun parti à la cuisine pour demander de l'eau. Ces entrainements en plein soleil l'assoiffaient. Le cuisinier, qui avait vu l'entrainement depuis la salle à manger, s'approcha de Black.

Tu ne va pas tarder à te faire une réputation !

Ouais, mais pour l'instant, la Marine ne connaît même pas mon existence !

T'inquiète, ça va pas tarder ! On s'approche du QG de la Marine, il y a des chances qu'on leur tombe dessus !

Etrangement, le jeune pirate était presque apeuré à l'idée que la marine le recherche. Dans son trouble, il ne remarqua même pas qu'il allait vers Shanks. L'homme aux trois cicatrices était presque comme un père pour lui, sa présence l'apaisait.

Que-ce qu'il y a Black ?

Tu penses qu'on va arriver quand ? demanda son hôte.

Deux ou trois jours

On va rencontrer des marines ?

Une chance sur deux, répondit Shanks. Mais en principe si c'est des petits marines, ils ne devraient pas trop se frotter à nous.

L'invité hocha la tête nerveux. _Mais que-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi je suis aussi nerveux ? Ca ne me ressemble pas ! Bon je vais me reposer, ça me calmera. _

Sur une île du Nouveau Monde, les Pirates du Chapeau de Paille et les Kidd Pirates quelques jours plus tôt.

Tu veux que je t'aide à vaincre un ennemi trop longtemps oublié ? répéta le capitaine Kidd

Ouais, et avec les autres Empereurs Pirates, je suis sûr que Marco et Shanks serons d'accord !

L'homme aimant paru réfléchir un moment.

Et pourquoi je devrais le faire ? Les pirates n'ont qu'un seul ennemi : la Marine ! dit Eustass menaçant

Parce qu'il est une menace pour tout le monde, même nous on est menacés !

Sur l'île, les pirates des deux équipages étaient rassemblés autour de leurs capitaines.

Qui est-ce ? demanda Kidd

On l'appel Barbe Noire, répondit fermement Zorro

Retour sur la Route de Tous les Périls :

Hé ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois faire la vaisselle ? protesta Black

Parce que c'est toi qui a lancé la bataille de purée ! Quand tu auras fini, tu nettoieras la salle à manger aussi, et encore, c'est gentil ! dit froidement le cuistot

Le jeune garçon émis un grognement mi agacé, mi amusé. Dommage que ça se finisse comme ça, la bataille de purée l'avait bien amusé. Il commença à frotter les assiettes. Plus le temps passait, plus il appréciait le vit de pirate, et il languissait d'arriver dans le Nouveau Monde.


	3. J'ai enfin trouvé ma place !

- Me voila, le Nouveau Monde ! cria Black

Tous les pirates sourirent en entendant ce cri de joie. Le jeune garçon sautait de partout sur le pont. _Quelch, je vais pas de décevoir, tu vas bientôt entendre parler de moi !_ pensa-t-il.

- Doucement, tu va faire éclater la bulle d'air ! dit Shanks en riant.

Le bateau de l'équipage du Roux était en train de remonter de l'île des Hommes Poissons. Bientôt, les pirates virent la lumière de soleil et ressortirent à la surface. La bulle éclata et une fine pluie d'eau de mer éclaboussa Black. Il partit vers la proue en courant. Il vit l'Empereur Pirate non loin de lui.

- Ils sont où ? On va bientôt les rejoindre ? le questionna le brun

- Je sais pas où ils sont, aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient sur une petite île pas trop loin de l'île où nous nous dirigeons, mais ils sont sûrement partis.

Le jeune homme se tu. C'est vrai qu'on ne pouvait jamais savoir où étaient les pirates.

- Et elle est loin cette île ?

- Non, si le vent est avec nous, on arrivera dans la journée, répondit Shanks en partant vérifier le cap.

Le jour venait de se lever. Black regarda la mer. Il laissa le vent jouer avec ses cheveux noirs, les yeux perdus dans les vagues. Il ne savait toujours pas comment demander aux pirates de le laisser rejoindre leur équipage, et le moment venait. Le garçon soupira. Quelques gouttes d'eau de mer le rafraichirent. Il regarda la cicatrice qu'il avait sur la main. Le jeune pirate se rendit compte qu'elle s'était rouverte, sûrement dans un combat contre d'autres pirates. Il se remémora le jour où il avait eu cette cicatrice (note : Non, pas de flashback la dessus tout de suite). Black sursauta en entendant un bruit de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna. Yasopp lui souriait en s'approchant. Le pirate s'appuya sur la proue.

- T'as pas faim ? Le p'tit déjeuné est servit.

En entendant ça, le jeune garçon se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille et que son estomac demandait. Il suivit Yasopp vers la salle à manger.

Dès qu'il sortit sur le pont, le jeune pirate monta sur la vigie. De là, il pouvait tout observer. Il regardait le plus loin possible pour essayer d'apercevoir une île. Le vent soufflait en faveur des pirates, le bateau avançait donc bien. Dans l'après midi, Black aperçut enfin quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à une île.

- Il y a quelque chose devant ! annonça-t-il aux autres pirates.

- Ca doit être l'île, dit Ben. On arrive.

Le brun sourit et regarda de nouveau l'île. Elle avait l'air d'être petite et déserte. Il devait y avoir un peu de verdure. Au fait et à mesure que le bateau s'approchait, le jeune garçon découvrait l'île. Il descendit de la vigie. L'équipage du Roux jetait l'encre. Shanks lui fit signe de descendre du navire. Black aida les pirates à s'installer sur l'île. Il fit un petit tour et retourna vers ses hôtes. Peu après, Rockstar arriva.

- Cap'taine, on à de la visite, annonça-t-il

A ce moment, un dizaine de personne arrivèrent. A leur tête, un homme musclé aux cheveux verts, avec une œil fermé sous une cicatrice et trois sabres à la ceinture. Derrière lui, une fille rousse avec une sorte de bâton noir parlait à un homme en costard noir avec un œil caché par ses cheveux et une cigarette à la bouche. Une fille brune, un cyborg et un homme avec un chapeau et un lance-pierre géant étaient un peu plus loin. A côté d'eux, les personnes étaient très bizarres pour Black : un squelette avec une coupe afro et une peluche vivante avec des cornes et un nez bleu. Un jeune garçon châtain, qui avait sûrement un an de moins que le brun, parlait avec la sorte de peluche. L'homme à leur tête se plaça face à Shanks.

- Salut Zorro, lança ce dernier. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

- Bonjour Shanks, j'ai appris que tu étais à East Blue récemment, des problèmes ? demanda le capitaine

- J'y suis allé pour guider ce garçon jusqu'à vous, répondit le Roux en faisant signe au jeune garçon de s'avancer.

Zorro l'observa, les autres pirates du Chapeau de Paille s'approchèrent.

- Comment tu t'appel ? demanda la femme brune

- Black

- Pourquoi veux-tu nous rejoindre ? demanda l'homme en costard.

- Car je veux devenir pirate et je viens de Fushia !

Les pirates le regardèrent d'un air étonné. Black savait que ce n'était pas la seule raison, mais il ne voulait pas que les pirates l'acceptent pour cette raison.

- De Fushia … répéta la fille rousse. Le village natal de Luffy …

- Faut d'abord voir ce qu'il vaut ! dit le capitaine

Ses compagnons hochèrent la tête.

- Donc, moi c'est Sanji, je suis le cuisinier, montre moi un peu comme tu te bats ! dit l'homme en costard.

Black sorti ses lames et les mis à ses doigts. Il attaqua le cuisinier qui sauta en l'air et qui lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre en atterrissant. Le jeune garçon sauta sur le côté et l'attaqua de nouveau. C'est à ce moment, qu'un bateau de la Marine amarra sur l'île. Plusieurs marines sortirent. Lorsqu'ils eurent identifié les pirates, ils attaquèrent. Black se plaça à côté de Sanji pour combattre leurs ennemis. Il sauta sur un marine qui courait vers lui. Le jeune garçon vit que les deux équipages s'étaient réunis et se battaient contre la marine qui ne faisait pas le poids.

- Replis ! hurla un Colonel. Ce n'était pas prévu qu'il y est deux équipages !

Aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, les marines repartirent.

- Pfff, souffla Zorro.

- Black, c'est ça ? demanda la fille rousse au jeune pirate.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

- Tu te débrouille bien. Je pense que si tu veux vraiment, on peut t'accepter !

Les autres acquiescèrent.

- Ouais, c'est un garçon prometteur, marmonna le capitaine.

- Donc bienvenue dans l'équipage ! s'écria la peluche

- Merci ! dit Black. Mais, comment vous vous appelez ? demanda-t-il un peu confus

Chacun se présentèrent. Zorro était le capitaine depuis la mort de Lufy, Nami, la fille rousse, était la navigatrice, la peluche était en fait médecin et s'appelait Chopper, c'était un renne ayant mangé le fruit de l'humain, Franky, le cyborg était le charpentier, Robin, la brune, était archéologue, le tireur s'appelait Usopp et le squelette était musicien, il s'appelait Brook. Vient ensuite le tour du jeune garçon châtain.

- Mon nom est Katsuo, je suis dans l'équipage depuis six mois, dit-il froidement

Black ne s'attendait à se que ce soit si facile, il décida qu'il demanderait à Zorro pourquoi il l'avait accepté si vite lorsqu'il le pourra. Les deux capitaines pirates étaient en train de discuter.

- Quoi ? Teach est de retour ? Mais ça fait presque 15 ans qu'on n'a pas entendu parler de lui ! s'écria Shanks

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Black ne savait pas qui était cet homme, mais les pirates ne semblaient pas rassurés.

- Qui est Teach ? demanda le jeune garçon à Usopp qui était à côté de lui

- C'est le seul homme qui a réussi à avoir les pouvoirs de deux fruits du démon ! On croyait qu'il était mort.

Les capitaines continuaient à discuter.

- Marco est-il au courant ? demanda l'homme aux trois cicatrices.

- Non pas encore, je vais y aller, j'ai déjà prévenu Kidd.

Le soir, sur le Thoussand Sunny, Black passait sa première nuit en tant que membre des Chapeaux de Paille. Il sorti sur le pont où il y trouva Zorro qui somnolait. Le sabreur se réveilla en l'entendant arriver.

- Salut Black !

- Heu … Capitaine …

- Appel-moi Zorro ! dit le pirate

- D'accord, Zorro. Pourquoi m'as-tu accepté aussi vite ?

L'homme aux cheveux verts regarda la mer. Au bout d'un moment, il dit :

- Je ne sais pas trop, c'est comme une voix à l'intérieur de moi qui me l'a dit. Je pense que Luffy ressentait ça aussi lorsqu'il nous a choisit pour nakamas …

Black ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il remercia son nouveau capitaine et alla se coucher. Cette nuit il rêva. Il rêva d'aventure et d'amitié. Il savait qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa place. _Merci_ … _Merci Quelch … Merci tout le monde !_ dit le jeune garçon en son fort intérieur.


	4. Première bataille

- Tenez la barre ! cria Nami. La pression atmosphérique vient de chuter, une tempête approche ! Usopp, cap à 10 heures !

- Ok

Le tireur parti en courant vers la barre. La navigatrice regardait l'océan, pour l'instant calme. Malgré qu'il sache que l'équipage avait de l'expérience, Black était impressionné par le fait que la rousse repère aussi vite une tempête. Il croisa le regard de Katsuo. Le jeune garçon châtain le gratifia d'un regard froid et hostile. Le mousse détourna la tête et partit vers Chopper et Robin. Black pensait qu'il était accepté de tous sur l'équipage, mais pas de Katsuo visiblement. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et le jeune pirate vit au loin des nuages noirs. Il comprit que la tempête était là-bas, ils étaient passés à côté. Il se dirigea vers Nami.

- L'île où l'on va est une île plutôt dangereuse, expliqua-t-elle. Il ne faudra pas se séparer, on risque sûrement de rencontrer des marines avant d'y arriver, j'espère que tu es prêt.

En guise de réponse, Black sortit ses lames. La navigatrice rigola. Le jeune homme monta sur la vigie où il y trouva son capitaine, à moitié endormit. Il regarda la mer. Bientôt, il pu distinguer une voile blanche ornée d'un signe bleu. Il réveilla Zorro en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule. Mécontent d'être réveillé, le sabreur grogna.

- Y'a un vaisseau de la Marine qui fonce droit sur nous ! dit Black assez fort pour que tout les pirates l'entendent.

Le capitaine se leva d'un bond et descendit sur le pont, suivit du brun qui peinait à le suivre.

- Trop tard, ils nous ont repéré, déclara Nami, on va devoir se battre, ajouta-t-elle plus fort en sortant son Tempo-Climat.

Quelqu'un sortirent eux aussi leurs armes : Usopp son lance pierre amélioré, Zorro ses sabres, Brook sa cane-épée et Katsuo son poignard. Tandis que les autres se mirent en position de combat. Black sorti à son tour Stenka. Le navire de la Marine avançait de plus en plus vite vers les pirates pour les empêcher de fuir, malgré que ça ne soit pas leur intention. Usopp ragarda par la longue-vue.

- C'est le bateau du G5, c'est donc Smoker à sa tête, annonça-t-il.

- Merde, il est vraiment chiant celui-là ! s'écria Zorro. Il nous en veut à se point ?

Black ne comprenait vraiment rien. Sanji lui expliqua :

- Quand on était encore à East Blue avant d'aller sur GrandLine, à Longtown, on a … déshonoré Smoker si tu veux … c'était qu'un colonel à l'époque, et depuis, il nous poursuit ou se bat contre nous dès qu'il peut.

- Et il est si dangereux que ça ? demanda le jeune pirate.

Se fut Katsuo qui lui répondit.

- Un Vice-amiral tu crois pas que c'est fort ? dit-il sèchement.

Black garda le silence. Non mais, pour qui il se prenait ? Bien qu'il soit pirate depuis plus longtemps que lui, Katsuo était encore un gamin, un mousse !

- Si tu veux le battre, ne serait-ce que le toucher, t'a intérêt à métriser le Haki ! continua le garçon châtain.

- Sa suffit Katsuo ! gronda la navigatrice en lui donnant son légendaire coup de poing sur la tête.

Black se tourna vers la rousse.

- C'est quoi le Haki d'abord ? demanda-t-il

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer tout de suite, les marines arrivent, sache juste que Smoker à un fruit du démon

- Lequel ?

- Tu verras bien assez tôt, répondit Nami

Les marines du G5 commençaient à s'approcher du Sunny. Usopp lança un canon. Le vaisseau était trop gros, ça ne lui fit presque rien. Quelques marines sautèrent sur à bort du Sunny. Ils furent tout de suite repoussés par Franky et son Coup de Vent. En quelques minutes, le combat avait commencé.

Black fonça vers un petit groupe de matines, qui se retournèrent sabres en avant. Le jeune garçon fit un petit sourire sadique et souffla " Flash Arms". Il s'approcha des marines, puis très vite, se retrouva derrière eux et passa le plat de ses lames sur les doigts des sabreurs qui lâchèrent leurs armes sous l'effet de surprise et de la chaleur. Oui, j'ai bien dit de la chaleur, des lames sont brulantes, Black peut transmettre une volonté immense à son arme qui chauffe en fonctions de sa volonté. Ce n'est pas Stenka qui a été conçue avec ça, mais Black qui a ce don. Le pirate mit à terre les marines en faisant mine de leur donner un coup de poing dans l'abdomen, mais avec les lames qui dépassaient de ses doigts pliés. D'autres marines arrivèrent devant le jeune homme. "Fast disarmament" Black leur hotta leurs révolvers d'un coup bien calculé en donnant un coup sous les armes. Les révolvers volèrent plus loin, aux pieds de Sanji qui les envoya dans la mer d'un coup de pied.

Le jeune brun se retourna en entendant quelqu'un approcher. Il vit un marine avec un sabre, sûrement plus haut gradé que les précédents, qui l'approchait.

- Tu es nouveau ? demanda-t-il

Black ne répondit pas. Il attaqua le marine en criant "Red Blade". L'homme le para sans problème.

- Tu es jeune et fougueux, mais c'est cette fougue qui va te conduire à ta perte ! continua le marine comme si de rien n'était. Ta volonté et ta rapidité aussi m'impressionnent.

Le jeune pirate lui donna un coup dans le bras. Surprit, le marine regarda le sang qui coulait de la plaie. Il grimaça puis attaqua Black. Le brun était avantagé : il était près du marine, qui avait un grand sabre, et le combat rapproché était la spécialité du jeune garçon avec ses lames, plus courtes que des lames de poignard. Sa petite taille aussi l'avantageait, il pouvait donc sa faufiler plus facilement. Il donna un coup dans le flan de son adversaire.

- Je vois que tu as plusieurs façon … de te servir de tes lames … remarqua le marine. Avec … les tranchants … et … avec les pointes …

L'homme semblait souffrir. Un marine, voyant l'état de l'adversaire de Black, s'écria

- Sergent-chef Grouve ! Ca va ?

Son supérieur ne répondit pas, trop occupé à parer les diverses attaques du jeune pirate. Sous l'effort, Grouve saignait de plus en plus. Il entailla l'épaule de Black, qui grimaça de douleur. Le jeune brun savait qu'il devait faire de son mieux pour mériter de rester dans l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Il continua ses multiples attaques vers le Sergent-chef.

Il sentait le sang chaud couler sur le long de son bras et de son dos. "Devil Arms" souffla Black lançant son attaque. Il sauta puis lança son bras droit à gauche et puis le fit revenir à droite en passant sa lame sur le torse du marine, assez profond pour que le Sergent-chef étouffe un cri de douleur.

Black sentit quelque chose tomber sur ces pieds. Il baissa la tête. C'était le poignard de Katsuo. D'un coup d'œil, le jeune homme vit le mousse en train de se battre à main nu contre trois marines qui venaient de lui faire voler son arme. Black n'hésita pas, il donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Grouve, qui suffit pour qu'il perde connaissance, puis partit en courant vers Katsuo pour lui rendre son poignard. Il mit à terre quelques marines qui lui barraient le chemin et arriva enfin vers le garçon châtain.

- Je peux me débrouiller tout seul ! grogna-t-il en le voyant arriver.

- Pas sans ça ! répliqua Black en lui lançant son poignard.

Katsuo le rattrapa au vol et reprit son combat. Black attaqua un homme avec deux cigares à la bouche et une grande cicatrice au dessus de l'œil droit. Le jeune pirate dit "Red Blade" mais passa à travers l'homme et s'arrêta dans le mur du Sunny. Il se retourna. L'homme aux cigares lançait une main de fumée sur lui. C'est à se moment que Zorro arriva. Il contra la main avec le plat de son épée.

- Ca va pas d'attaquer Smoker comme ça ? dit le capitaine en surveillant l'homme

- Quoi ? Je savais pas que c'était lui ! s'écria Black

- Ben maintenant tu le saura, souffla le sabreur. Je m'occupe de lui.

Le jeune garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit attaquer d'autres marines. Black entendit malgré lui la discussion entre son capitaine et le Vice-amiral de la Marine.

- Apprends qui sont tes ennemis à tes mousses Roronoa ! disait Smoker

- Katsuo les connaît déjà tous ! répondait Zorro en attaquant

- Mais je ne parle pas du "Rebel", je parle de ton petit nouveau

Le sabreur s'arrêta. Il mit son bandeau noir sur sa tête.

- Black n'est pas un mousse ! On reparlera de ça quand on vous aura battus ! provoquait l'homme aux cheveux verts en attaquant de nouveau.

**Précision de l'auteure : **

Katsuo : Katsuo dit "Le Rebel" a une prime de 84 millions de Berrys sur sa tête. Il a 16 ans. Il avait 15 ans et demi quand il est arrivé dans l'équipage des Chapeau de Paille. Il utilise surtout un poignard en combat mais si nécessaire, il peut se battre à main nu. Il a une force physique impressionnante pour son âge. Il est de nature froide, ses expressions sont souvent impassibles et il donne difficilement sa confiance. C'est un très bon pirate, qui n'hésite pas à tuer si nécessaire, même s'il ne le fait jamais étant dans un équipage qui ne tue pas.

Katsuo porte souvent un chapeau noir avec des signes blancs et orange qu'il tient de son village. Il a les cheveux châtains et les yeux gris aciers virant vers le bleu glacé au soleil. Il a une taille moyenne (1m67) pour son âge. Il est musclé et porte une ceinture rouge pour transporter son poignard.


	5. Après la Victoire, la Récompence

- Attention Black ! Derrière-toi ! cria Usopp avant de lancer une de ses graines

Black se retourna et vit un marine qui était prit dans des lianes qui venaient de pousser.

- Merci Usopp, dit-il

Il reprit son combat. Il n'y avait presque plus de marines en état de se battre. Zorro était toujours en train de combattre Smoker, et il avait du mal. Robin avait métrisé plein de marines à la fois grâce à ses mains qui poussaient de partout. Chopper, qui avait pris sa forme d'hybride humain, n'avait plus personne contre qui combattre. Nami venait de griller quelques ennemis en parlant avec Sanji qui envoyait voler d'un coup de pied les marines qui arrivait vers lui. Franky semblait s'amuser avec sa moto-robot en fauchant au passage des marines. Brook jouait de la musique avec son violon, les marines autours de lui s'endormaient au fait et a mesure. Katsuo avait rangé son poignard et se ne donnait mais pas la peine de le sortir quand un marine s'approchait de lui, il leurs donnaient des coups de poing. Black fit un "Fast disarmament" et le marine contre lui, qui n'avait plus son sabre, reparti vers le vaisseau de la Marine. Les pirates commençaient à s'ennuyer. Ils se réunirent. Chopper arriva vers eux en tenant un petit paquet dans la patte.

- Hé ! Regardez ! J'ai trouvé un jeu de cartes sur le pont !

- C'est suuupeer cool ! s'écria Franky. On y joue ?

- Attend ! Zorro se bat encore ! lui rappela Usopp

Les marines restants n'en revenaient pas. Ils avaient tous les yeux qui leur sortaient des orbites.

- Nous ignorez pas surtout ! lança l'un d'eux

Sanji se tourna vers eux. Il commençait à lever sa jambe.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, on est encore sur NOTRE bateau, et on y fait ce qu'on veut ! dit-il avant d'envoyer un coup de pied dans le tas.

- On aura qu'à y jouer ce soir, proposa le renne

A présent, les marines avaient tous une grosse goutte derrière la tête.

- Ouais pourquoi pas ? approuva Usopp

Ils entendirent un bruit ce qui les fit se retourner. Zorro avait bloqué Smoker contre la barrière du bateau, l'un de ses sabres légèrement appuyé contre la gorge du Vice-amiral. Comme le marine essayait de le repousser avec de la fumée, le capitaine prit le bâton en granit marin, par terre à leurs pieds, que Smoker avait tout le temps avec lui. Le pirate appuya avec le bâton, qu'il tenait d'une autre main que celle qui tenait le sabre, sur le ventre du marine.

- C'est bien comme ça qu'on utilise ce truc ? demanda le sabreur

Le Vice-amiral ne répondit rien mais gratifia Zorro d'un regard noir. L'homme aux cheveux vert enfonça un peu son sabre dans la gorge de Smoker.

- On va la jouer à la manière de la Marine : Si tu veux que je te laisse en vie, tu pars gentiment et tu emmène tes marines avec toi !

Le Vice-amiral leva la tête.

- Jamais !

Le pirate enfonça un peu plus son sabre. A présent, du sang coulait le long du cou de Smoker

- Tu es sûr ? insista le capitaine

- Ok, mais je t'aurais un jour Roronoa !

Zorro enleva la lame de son sabre de la gorge de son adversaire. Il suivit le marine de près pour s'assurer qu'il ne tente rien avant d'arriver sur son bateau. Lorsque Smoker fut sur son vaisseau, une fille, plutôt jolie, s'arrêta à la hauteur du sabreur.

- Je pourrais t'admirer car tu es un très bon sabreur, mais tu es pirate, dit-elle en s'éloignant

- Désolé pour toi Tashigi, répondit l'homme aux cheveux verts presque sur un ton d'ironie

Le navire du G5 disparût rapidement de l'horizon.

Les pirates firent la fête, et oui, une victoire, ça se fête. Sanji apporta des bouteilles de Rhum de la cuisine. Brook commença à jouer du violon et la fête commença. Les fêtes comme on les connaît, Zorro qui boit tout en se disputant avec le cuisiner, Usopp et Chopper qui dansent au rythme de la musique du squelette musicien, Nami bu plusieurs bouteilles en parlant avec Robin, Katsuo et Franky qui jouent aux cartes, sachant que le cyborg essayait de rouler son jeune camarade en lui proposant du Cola. Black, lui ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir un peu à l'écart, Usopp arriva et le traina vers lui et Chopper.

- On a gagné, c'est la fête ! Profite-en ! dit le tireur

Le lendemain, les pirates se réveillèrent tard le matin. Ils déjeunèrent. Dans l'après midi, l'équipage monta sur le pont. Nami lisait le journal du jour, qu'elle venait d'acheter à un oiseau, sur une chaise longue. Au bout d'un moment, elle appela ses compagnons.

- Ils parlent de la bataille d'hier. Juste un petit article, mais d'après le journal, Smoker a une sacré entaille à la gorge, le Sergent-chef Grouve est entre la vie et la mort et un colonel en a pour six mois de convalescence, quand aux autres, ils sont sacrément amochés. Vous y êtes allés un peu fort les gars, commenta la navigatrice

- Toi aussi tu y es pour quelque chose ! protesta Usopp

La rousse haussa les épaules et menaça son compagnon d'augmenter sa dette s'il ne s'lui donnait pas quelque chose à boire pour se rafraichir tout de suite.

- Ca faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas vu de marines, rien de mieux qu'un bon combat pour ne pas rouiller ! dit Zorro

- Mais on en a vu avec Shanks, rappela Black

- Ouais, mais ils ont abandonné en voyant qu'il y avait deux équipages, rappela à son tour Franky.

- …

Sanji apparu sur le pont avec une assiette. Il tourna autour des femmes de l'équipage en mode "love-love" un moment avant que Zorro soit exaspéré et lui donne un coup dans le ventre avec la garde d'un de ses sabre.

- Au lieu de tourner pour rien Love-Cook, crache le morceau et rends-toi utile, dit froidement le capitaine.

Le cuisinier lança un regard lourd de reproches au sabreur et se tourna vers les filles.

- Nami-Chérie ! Robin-Chérie ! Je vous ai préparé des cookies !

Les intéressées remercièrent le cuistot et reprirent leurs occupations en grignotant des biscuits. Usopp s'approcha de l'assiette et avança sa main vers les cookies. Sans qu'il ne comprenne rien, il se ressue un coup de pied en pleine figure et s'envola dans les mandariniers. Aussitôt, Nami se leva et tabassa le tireur car il venait d'abimer ses mandariniers. Black et quelques autres pirates ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. La fille aux cheveux orange se tourna vers eux, le poing levé.

- Quelqu'un d'autre veut y gouter ? demanda-t-elle

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre : tous se turent et se reculèrent. La navigatrice retourna s'asseoir et repris son journal. Elle lu quelques lignes puis tourna la page. Deux feuilles tombèrent. La femme se pencha pour les ramasser. Elle les regarda quelques seconde avant d'emmètre un petit sourire. Lorsque Nami remarqua que tout le monde la regardait, elle fronça les sourcils et fit semblant d'âtre en colère.

- Que-ce qui te met tant en colère ? demanda Sanji en jouant le jeu

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite en préférant finir de les regarder. Puis en retournant les feuilles elle dit

- Ta prime à augmenté Katsuo, quant à toi Black, tu en a enfin une !

Le jeune pirate s'approcha en même temps que son camarade. En effet, il vit sur une affiche sa photo avec le nom qui le caractériserait maintenant.

- Black aux Lames Vives, lit-il à voix haute.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, comme s'ils approuvaient le choix de ce surnom. _Black aux Lames Vives_, pensa le jeune garçon. _C'est vrai que ça sonne bien …_

- Quelle est ta prime ? le pressa Sanji

Black déglutit, ferma les yeux et baissa la tête sur l'affiche. Il ouvrit les yeux. Ca faisait beaucoup de zéros !

- Qua … 43 millions de Berrys ! articula-t-il

Il contempla encore une fois l'affiche. Le brun sourit. De son côté, Katsuo avait prit un air supérieur. Black lança un regard vers l'achiche de ce dernier. Il pu y lire : Katsuo le Rebel, 90 millions de Berrys.


	6. Le garçon et l'île

- Île en vue ! cria Usopp du haut de la vigie

- Cool, on va pouvoir refaire les provisions, il était tant ! dit Nami en montant sur le pont

Tous les pirates se rassemblèrent autour de la navigatrice. Appuyé contre le mât, Zorro écoutait d'une oreille attentive – plus ou moins – les instructions.

- Comme d'habitude, vous avez l'habitude, mais petit rappel pour Black qui est nouveau …

Elle expliqua au jeune pirate qui se chargeait de quoi et quelques instructions s'il ne voulait pas avoir une dette d'entré de jeu … De tant à autre le brun hochait la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, il descendait du bateau en compagnie de Robin et Katsuo. Black n'était pas enchanté de visiter l'île avec le mousse – ce dernier ne le semblait pas d'avantage – mais il n'en dit rien à la rousse.

Heureusement que l'archéologue était là pour calmer le jeu : Katsuo envoyait des regards noirs et assassins au "nouveau" comme il l'appelait, qui lui rendait sans broncher.

- Venez, déclara Robin au bout d'un moment, visiblement exaspérée. On monte sur la colline, on pourra voir plus de choses de là haut – d'éventuels ennemis entre-autres.

Durant toute la monté les deux jeunes garçons s'évitèrent au mieux. A mi-chemin, Black commença à s'essouffler. Il trébuchait sur les cailloux – très nombreux – et se rattrapait aux branches d'arbres – eux beaucoup moins nombreux – lorsqu'il glissait sur les rochers humides. Katsuo lui lança un regard qui voulait à peu près dire : "Tu fais moins le malin le nouveau, hein ?" Le jeune brun l'ignora et continua sa route, non sans difficultés, les yeux rivés sur le sol pour voir où il mettait les pieds. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Robin et le mousse était déjà loin devant lui.

En haut de la colline, Black rejoint ses compagnons et s'allongea par terre près de Robin qui observait les alentours. Katsuo était un peu plus loin et vérifiait le flan opposé. Le jeune brun mit ses mains derrière sa tête et regarda les nuages. Il essayait de trouver des formes, un chapeau, des bateaux, un sabre, une île … bref, il se rendit compte de tout se rapportait plus ou moins aux pirates. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya d'imaginer sa vie s'il n'était pas parti en mer. Difficile vu que le jeune homme n'avait vécu que pour ça pour l'instant, depuis qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, il savait que c'était son destin. Le vent lui ébouriffait les cheveux et les bruit des vagues qui s'échouaient le berçaient. Black ferma les yeux.

Il se leva d'un bond quand Katsuo arriva vers lui et Robin en courant, son chapeau était tombé de sa tête et pendait derrière sa nuque.

- Y'a des espèces de lions des montagnes qui me poursuivent et qui viennent par là, cria-t-il

- Cassos !

Les trois pirates partirent en courant vers des rochers et y grimpèrent le plus haut possible. Black senti sa jambe le lancer mais il continua. La femme brune l'aida à sa hisser à côté d'elle. Le mousse était à quelques mètres sur une pointe plus étroite. L'archéologue grimaça en voyant la jambe du jeune garçon. Ce dernier inspira un grand coup, s'attendant au pire, et baissa les yeux sur son membre. Une grande quantité de sang coulait de son mollet et la plaie avait l'air plutôt profonde. Black prit un bout de sa veste et l'appuya sur sa jambe. Le tissu se teinta bientôt de pourpre mais il vit mieux la blessure. Les dents de l'animal lui avaient entaillé la peau et il ne restait presque pas de chaire pour protéger son os. Robin détacha le bandeau qu'elle avait dans les cheveux et le donna à son équipier. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau sa plaie, il vit que le tour prenait une teinte verte.

- C'est mauvais, siffla la fille. Ses dents avaient du poison. Il faut que tu tiennes jusqu'à ce qu'on retourne au bateau Black !

Il hocha la tête. Toujours perché sur sa pierre, Katsuo observait la bête et essayait de la faire fuir en lui lançant des cailloux. Mais cela ne servait visiblement à rien.

Black regardait sa blessure qui devenait de plus en plus inquiétante. Il commençait à sentir le poison se répandre dans son corps. Il sera les dents.

- On ne peut pas descendre tant qu'il est là, dit Robin en croisant ses mains

Aussitôt, des mains sortirent du sol et attrapèrent les six pattes (oui, j'ai bien dit six ^^) de l'animal. D'autres sortirent du propre corps de la bête et passèrent sous son coup. Elles le serrèrent et le "lion" perdit connaissance. Les pirates descendirent des rochers. L'archéologue passa le bras de Black sur ses épaules pour l'aide à marcher. Le jeune pirate boitillait, et ce boitillement s'accentuait à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Katsuo regarda le brun d'un œil mauvais, mais le jeune pirate ne percevait-il pas aussi une pointe d'inquiétude ? Mais le regard du mousse redevint vite impassible. Est est-ce le fruit de son imagination ou Black avait bien vu cette lueur d'inquiétude ? Le jeune homme mit sa main à son front et ferma les yeux.

- Ca va ? lui demanda Robin

- Oui, menti-t-il

En réalité, il avait un mal de tête insupportable en plus de sa jambe qui le faisait souffrir. Comment ça lui était venu ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, ça lui était venu d'un coup quand il était descendu des rochers.

La descente fut douloureuse et terriblement longue pour Black. Les pirates arrivèrent enfin au bateau, où tout le monde était revenu. Robin appela Chopper La vision du jeune pirate se brouilla. Il distingua le renne et quelques-uns de ses compagnons émerger du navire. Puis il ne se souvint plus de rien.

Je courais au milieu de la forêt. J'écartais les branches sur mon passage. Je lançai un regard derrière moi. Il me rattrapait. J'accélérai. Mais cela ne servait à rien. Le jeune garçon derrière moi était beaucoup plus rapide. A la lisière des bois, je ne ralenti pas et sautai de la falaise. J'avais tellement l'habitude que je ne rendais même plus compte des dangers. Je commençais déjà à voir la mer. _C'est bon_, me dis-je. Je sautais par-dessus les pierres et grimpais sur les petites mottes de terre. La mer n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Alors que j'atteignais les premières vagues, une masse me plaqua au sol. J'essayais de me débattre quelques instants puis mon adversaire relâcha un peu la pression qu'il avait sur moi.

- Laisse tomber Black, t'as encore perdu, me dit-il en me relâchant

- Pfff, je te battrais un jour ! répliquais-je en me relevant

- Ouais, ouais, répondit-il

Il regarda l'horizon. Puis se tourna vers moi. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que je m'étais ouvert le dessus de la main.

- Viens, le soleil va se coucher, il va falloir y retourner.

- Ouaip, dis-je

On se retourna et on fit la course jusqu'à la forêt. Dès le début, le garçon me doubla et pris très vite de l'avance. Du haut de ses 14 ans, il me battait dans tous les domaines. Le brun aux yeux aciers était très musclé pour son âge et encore plus par rapport à moi, avec deux ans de moins, plus petit et plus frêle. A la forêt, le brun m'attendait déjà.

- Tu gagnes toujours Quelch ! m'écriais-je. C'est inné cette force ou quoi ?

- Peut-être …

On éclata de rire puis Quelch me regarda avec un grand sourire.

Black se réveilla. Il était sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Il se rendit compte que sa jambe lui faisait beaucoup moins mal, mais en revanche, sa cicatrice à la main le piquait. Bah, c'est pas grave, ça fait tellement de temps que je l'ai, je ne m'en rend même plus compte. Lorsqu'il essaya de se lever, il fut prit d'un vertige, alors il y renonça. Quelques instants plus tard, Chopper entra dans la pièce sous la forme d'hybride renne. Il tenait des petits paquets entre ses pattes. Il s'avança vers son patient.

- Ca … ça fait combien de temps que je suis inconscient ? demanda le jeune garçon

- Deux jours, répondit le médecin. Le poison n'était pas très dangereux, mais si tu n'avais pas était pris à tant, tu aurais pu perdre ta jambe

- Mais comment ça se fait que j'ai perdu connaissance, ces vertiges … commença Black en se tenant la tête.

Le sol tournait autour de la tête du pirate. Le renne le rattrapa alors qu'il allait tomber.

- Petit traumatisme crânien, tu dois rester tranquille pour l'instant, et cela permettra à ta jambe de guérir correctement …

Le brun se recoucha.

- Traumatisme crânien, répéta-t-il. Mais comment … ?

- J'avais espéré que tu me le dises, répondit Chopper. Je ne comprends pas vraiment, tu n'as pas pris de coup …

Il s'arrêta. Black ne l'écoutait plus, il s'était endormi.

- C'est la meilleur chose à faire pour récupérer, chuchota le docteur et ressortant.


End file.
